1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a grommet, and more particularly to a grommet adapted to be inserted into metal studs to facilitate installation of flex tubing through the metal studs.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Lynch, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,714, teaches a plastic grommet for use on metal studs in wall construction protecting wires, cabling, conduit, and the like. The grommet includes a cylindrical body having an enlarged flange on one end with radially projecting spring snaps on the exterior of the body whereby the grommet may be inserted in a sized hole in the web with the hole edge captured between the snaps and flange. On the other side of the flange are diametrically opposed axially projecting spring fingers. Two such grommets thus assembled on opposite sides of a hole in the stud web capture the web between the flanges.
Smigel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,316, teaches a plastic clip fastened to a metal or wood stud to support and position multiple runs of various types of wiring or cabling. The clip includes a base with a short gauge flange at one end to engage the face or front corner of the stud when the base is fastened to the side of the stud. Projecting directly from the base or a neck extension of the base are two spaced hinge arms, which extend at an angle to each other. Each arm includes two interior opening cable receiving slots. Between such slots is a bulbous thinner wall pressure body section which in its undistorted condition partly restricts the opening of such slots. A similar thinner wall section forms the interior or base side of the innermost slot in each arm. When wiring or cabling is inserted in the slots when the hinge arms are open it is moderately gripped by the clip so that it is not loose, thus reducing the weight and strain of the wiring or cabling at an electrical box or other termination.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.